Just a Normal Day
by Blue-Fuzziness
Summary: Wolverine is bored. It's been weeks since the last mission. What happens when seems too quiet? Adventure of course. This is my first fan fic so please R & R. :-)


This is my first fan fiction. Please R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Wolverine or any other X-Men characters, Marvel does. _________________________________________________________________  
  
Just a Normal Day  
  
Just a normal day, yep, he thought to himself as he walked through the woods. He craved the adventure that he was so used to. Nothing exciting had happened at the Xavier Institute for Higher Learning for three weeks and that was saying a lot. He had never gone more then a couple of days without doing something, a mission, saving someone's life, getting in a fight, and such. After about a week he discovered just how fun doing nothing could be but a matter of days later that faded and he was just bored. No one else at the mansion seemed to mind this new-found nothingness; in fact they seemed to be downright enjoying it. What is wrong with some people? Everyone just loafing around. It was ridiculous to him.  
  
A movement in the bushes disrupted his thoughts. He went tot go see what it was, to him anything to do was good. It was just a rabbit. What else did I expect? He headed back towards the mansion.  
  
When he arrived back at the mansion he was greeted by a mess. Who did this? No one was there. He checked every room in the mansion. No one. No one. Oh God. His heart raced even though he knew there had to be a logical reason. Why would everyone just leave? And why would they leave me behind? OK, maybe Cyclops would forget him-on purpose, he smiled at the thought of Cyclops leading everyone out of the mansion and accidentally-on- purpose leaving him behind. Two seconds later he was snapped back to the reality that he need to find everyone.  
  
He began to rack his brain for logical reason the mansion would be left a mess and everyone gone. None. Then something must have happened. He was happy something was happening, something to do.  
  
He began to rack his brain for logical reason the mansion would be left a mess and everyone gone. None. Then something must have happened. He was happy something was happening, something to do. But there was a problem, how was he going to find the X-Men all by himself? It's not like he could use Cerebro or anything. This was not cool.  
  
But luckily he didn't have to look any farther. Just as he was wondering what to do there was a load sound outside. The sound of an airplane. He looked outside. Sabertooth. "What do you want?" He growled. "I told you that one day I would rip you and your precious X-Men to pieces." Sabertooth replied.  
  
"Who's helping you?"  
  
"No one."  
  
"Liar, you wouldn't be able to get any of them if you didn't have some help!" Roared Wolverine, getting angrier by the minute.  
  
"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Yelled Sabertooth, charging for Wolverine. *SNIKT!* The fight had begun.  
  
"LET.........THEM.........GO!" Wolverine was trying to scream at Sabertooth as they fought. Wolverine was the first to draw blood. Sabertooth moaned as the claws went through his middle. He scratched Wolverine back but got no satisfaction, Wolverine acted as though he didn't even feel it. "What have you DONE to them?"  
  
"Nothing -yet." Sabertooth grinned,"I was going to kill you first so I can tell them how you tried to save them and give them in detail how you failed miserably." They kept fighting. By now they were both bleeding badly but unwilling to give up.  
  
"Well it looks like you're going to have to save that one for another time, bub." Wolverine said as he delivered the final blow, knocking Sabertooth down and he knew with that kind of injury, he would most likely stay down there, at least till his healing factor kicked in but that would give him enough time to get them out of the plane.  
  
He raced toward the plane and jumped inside. He discovered that all of the X-Men were tied to the wall, tightly. He began to slash the ropes. Everyone was happy to see him, even Scott. But he noticed that Jean Grey was unconscious. "Is she okay?" Wolverine asked with a note of worry in his voice.  
  
"She'll be fine," said Professor Xavier, "she tried to fight off Sabertooth but she tried a little too hard and went unconscious."  
  
"Oh. I'll get her; the rest of you can head into the mansion." Wolverine said.  
  
"No, you can go inside with the others and I will get her." Cyclops said giving him an I-am-her-husband-back-off look.  
  
"No, I will get her. GO INSIDE!" Wolverine said in a strangely calm voice as if he didn't notice the look on Scott's face.  
  
They all eventually got inside; Wolverine was carrying Jean with a look on his face like he had just won a race. Scott had a look on his face like the loser of the same race. Rogue had a disappointed look on her face, a look that grew more disappointed each time she looked at Wolverine. Bobby looked pissed off; more pissed off each time he looked at Rogue, who was looking at Logan. But they eventually got inside.  
  
When they did get inside everyone spent a good twenty minutes thanking Logan for rescuing them. Professor Xavier spoke,"Thank you very much Logan. You made me very proud out there. We could see you with Sabertooth, although we made some of the younger members of the team look away at certain points in the fight. Well done. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine." Wolverine looked down and realized that he had several large, gushing wounds. At about this same time Jean Grey came-to.  
  
"What happened?" Everyone quickly explained the whole story to her. And as soon as they were done she grabbed Logan and dragged him to the hospital unit, already pulling off his shirt, ready to examin him head-to-toes and try to heal any cut on his body to repay him for saving her. Scott looked angry. Logan just smiled.  
  
-FIN- _________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think?? Please R&R. 


End file.
